The Ten
by madamescones
Summary: Ten children try to remember why They want to fight. And who it is they have to fight. If they do not, then everything we have fought for will be nothing.
1. Divinties One through Four

Marcelino 9

Alyssa Marcelino

Period 5

February 10, 2013

The Ten

DIVINTIY ONE: PROLOUGE

In the olden days, there were twelve Gods, who had created their world. As their titles went, there was the Knight of Blood, the Maid of Time, the Page of Breath, the Mage of Doom, the Rouge of Heart, the Sylph of Space, the Seer of Mind, the Thief of Light, the Heir of Void, the Bard of Rage, the Prince of Hope, and the Witch of Life. Some say that they ruled as tyrants, others say that they were bountiful, and kind to the human race. But one day, all of that changed, as a group of ten children raised themselves up to kill the gods.

It was a Dark time on the planet Earth. This is not to say that the priests and emissaries of the gods did not live a comfortable life. In fact, to them it was a golden age of opportunity, and success! One group of poor children did not accept this, and created a drastic plan to defeat the very gods who had made their world, and were making their lives miserable. This group consisted of five girls and five boys, who all had gone against their parents wants. Then again, dead people have a very hard time wanting anything at all. Just because other people thought the gods were good, did not mean they were. For their entire lives, the children trained in order to defeat the gods. They formed alliances with mad men, and minor gods, hell-bent on their destruction. At last, the children had accumulated an army massive and powerful enough to take on the gods.

The twelve gods had been watching them from day one.

Blood spattered the battle field, as one by one all fell to the divine wrath of the gods. The leader of the army watched in horror as all he knew died, and hope was extinguished, life was snuffed, light dimmed, time stopped, space obliterated, heart broken, and void filled. At last, the leader of the children wept as his comrades fell. The Knight of Blood surrounded the boy, and made a move to execute the rebel. But as his red sickle fell towards the boy's neck, a brilliant light shone from the cut it had made into the leaders skin. The very creator of the twelve, had been watching over the children, and had given them his blessing. The Leader and his friends rose to God Tier, and struck down the twelve. The Ten Children had won, and were now the rulers of the earth! But their victory had not come without a price.

Never before had the twelve faced such a threat to their power, and were sealed away for eternity for their selfishness towards the human race. Unfortunately, their greed and malevolence seeped out of their imprisonment, and poisoned the soul of every man. Now they committed acts of sin, and were no longer the pure beings that once walked the earth. The Ten Children were cast down from their new god hood, and the memories of the battle erased. The Twelve were reinstated by their creator, who now kept a closer eye on them, his eye so bright and shining that it shone on the land. His eye is what we call "The Sun".

With that, Rose closed the ancient tome, and took a look at the others who sat around her. John, Dave, Jade, Jane, Jake, Dirk, Roxy, Calliope and Caliborn, were huddled close together, and listening to her story. For some reason, whenever they told this story together, a sensation came into their minds, and tried to make them remember something. "Well, that's all for today everyone. We'll read more about the gods next time." The crowd of nine quickly left the library, except for one. "Hey Rose, do you think I could take that book for once? I mean, this _is_ a library and all." John inquired to the girl. Rose smiled, and handed it over to John. "It's all yours Jonathan. I didn't realize you liked the stories that much." He scowled when she mentioned his fancy name. "Bluh! Rose, you KNOW that my name is just John! And well, Yeah I guess I like it. I don't know why. Something about those stories just seems so…familiar to me." Raising an eyebrow, Rose thought to herself. "What a paltry excuse!" then spoke "Well, maybe if you pray to the Thief of Light, or the Page of Breath, you will get your answer as to why you feel like that. Praise be." "Praise be. Yeah, why not?" He laughed jokingly, and waved her one last good bye. "See ya next time Rose!" he called out, as John bounded out of the library to catch up with his other friends. Rose looked up one last time at the stained glass circle that patterned the floor with the many aspect colors. Murmuring a quiet prayer, Rose wondered "Praise be the Twelve, no matter how much good you do to us, then why do I always feel like…..we need to fight you?" The Twelve's depictions of glass simply looked at her unmoving. Shaking her head, Rose left the library, now wondering if her nine friends felt the same as she did.

END OF DIVINITY ONE

DIVINTIY TWO: AWESOME CAKES AND GIANT DOGS

John and Jane walked home together as the sun was setting over the horizon, and evening prayers and bells could be heard throughout the town. "Rose is a really good lyricist, huh!" he said happily. Jane nodded in agreement "She certainly knows how to draw you in with her fast talkin'. I've never seen Caliborn and Jake pay attention for such a long time! Those boys just can't seem to focus on anything at all." Soon, a split in the path meant that they would have to leave each other's company. A buggy drawn by a Horse raced up in front of them. "Lady Jane, your father wishes to see you." Sighing heavily, she gave an annoyed look to John. "Well, I guess this is where we split Egbert. See ya later!" She climbed in with the help of an attendant, and the buggy raced off towards a great mansion on the hill.

With untiring energy, the boy raced towards his home in the small village that was overlooked by the Crocker Mansion. "Pchoooooooo!" He screamed with delight as he raced down the hill and burst into his house. "Daaaad, I'm home!" A tall man adorned with the finest of hats smiled as his son dumped his bag on the dirty ground of their cottage. "Welcome back son. Did you have a good time at the library?" John had finally run out of breath, and had promptly plopped down into one of the few wooden chairs that adorned their house. "Yeah, hauh, hauh, it was great! We read the story of the Divine war today. It was soooo cool." He bent his head back over the chair, to look at his father, who was in the kitchen, mixing up cakes for a party at the Crocker Mansion. "How come you never tell me cool stories like that Dad? I mean, sometimes your stories about the circus are pretty cool, but after a while they get really boring and lame." He complained to his father. "Because John, I can never recall how the stories went except for a few tidbits here and there. And after all, the librarians tell it best."

Roxy and Jake were horsing around, as they both headed off to their jobs. They may be kids, but they still had to make some kind of income for their families. "Hehehe, c'mon Jakey, is that the best you can do?" Roxy Cat called as she looked up at the teenage boy balancing on the wall best he could. "Oh I'll show you, Lalonde! Prepare for the ENGLISH SPECIAL!" He took out two pieces of wood he had tried to carve into a vaguely pistol like shape. Throwing them up spiraling into the cooling evening air, Jake attempted to cart wheel on the narrow wall, but promptly fell on his face, as his make shift guns fell subsequently on his head.

Roxy stared at him for a few minutes in silence, before bursting out in laughter at her friends' mishap. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Jake! Oh my Gods! You tried to- and then ya- BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Ohh my gods, I have to tell Dirk and Jade bout this! Oh and Janey too!" Taking out a small piece of parchment paper, she whispered into its folds, and it seemed to illustrate the hilarious scene that was lain before her very eyes. With a spark of pinkish light, the scroll disappeared without a trace. Jake grumbled as he stood up. "Aw, you didn't have to go blabbing about it to all of our compatriots!" Roxy held no sympathy for him. "Tut tut now English, you got yerself into this mess! I'm just broadcastin itch! I mean 'if'. I mean 'it'." Pulling out a flask, Roxy took a swig of alcohol, and wiped her lips happily. "Well, now I've got to get to my job looking like a proper ruffian!" Racing across a farm field as a short cut, he gave one last wave good bye to Roxy before disappearing over the hill.

He then appeared a few minutes later, being chased by the farmers' giant and vicious dog. "Easy Bec! It's just me! NO! DON'T BITE! AHH!" Roxy allowed herself one last giggle, and ran to the nearby bar. Slipping behind the counter, her boss came up to her, staring her down. Uncomfortable silence passed before large man patted her on the back. "Yeah, you'll do jus' fine kid." She blinked in response. "Wha-" "We need another server up at that party happening at Crocker's place. You go up there, and you can earn some extra boon bucks. now get ready to go up there!" He pushed her into the back room, where a strange outfit was awaiting the young woman. "Oh yeah...it's a costume party..."

END OF DIVINITY TWO

DVINITY THREE: SOME NERDS SCREAM AT EACH OTHER ALOT

Okay so, there's these two cool kids right? And their just sliding down this cool path like ice, except cooler. Then the cool kid with round sunglasses takes out his crappy excuse for a sword and points it at the other cool kid. Bigger cool kid takes out his totally awesome katana, and beats the smaller cool kids butt. "Had enough yet Dave?" The older cool kid asked the younger. Dave gritted his teeth, and back flipped onto his feet, holding his sword at the ready. Smirking, Dave replied "Not a chance Dirk. HYAAAAA!" Dave totally flipped out, and came at Dirk with all his force. Sharp rings rung out as the blades met midair, but they were interrupted by two authoritarian calls. "And just what do you two think you're doing?" Both of the cool kids cringed, and looked to see who had called them out.

Two older men, both the epitome of coolness looked drily at the battling duo. The one with the hat asked "Dave, Dirk, you both know that we're going to be the representatives of the knight academy at that big Crocker thing tonight." His comrade with the suit continued "And yet, here you are, making fools of your selves!" "And that form! Dirk, You should know better then that." Bro Sr., the guy with the hat said. Bro Jr., the cool guy with the suit then looked accusingly at Bro Sr. "Hey, Dirk was doing just fine, and would have beaten Dave to a pulp!" Both instructors stared at each other in silence, before cartwheeling away from the other, and flipping onto their feet.

Bro Sr. Started to scream at Bro Jr. "What are you saying?! Dave was using his strength to its full capacity! You take that BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Now, both instructors were locked in combat, as their students looked on with pained looks on their faces. "Oh gods, not again." Dirk sighed, and pinched his forehead. "They do this every single day. Will it ever stop?" Dave nudged Dirk with his elbow, and motioned to the side. The two cool kids slipped away, as their guardians went at each other like rabid hounds.

"So, are you planning on making the coolest entrance to the party?"

"You know it man."

"We're doing this bro. We're making this happen."

The friends' fist bumped each other, and went down the path towards the knight academy.

END OF DIVINITY THREE

DIVINITY FOUR: THERES TOO MUCH HAY IN MY MOUTH WHY THIS

"Stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you."

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm not touching you!"

This 'touching' talk between the siblings, Calliope and Caliborn would have gone on forever, if Jade had not interjected into their little 'conversation'. "Both of you, shut up! Ugh, can at least go a day without trying to rip out each other's throats for once?" Jade trounced up to the two, in quite a huff. "While your Dad's away, I have to take care of you two! And I am absolutely sick of all of this fighting! Neither of you respect me, well, Calliope does, but you're BOTH too chaotic!" The eleven year old siblings looked down, as Jade took their hands, and dragged them along with her. "Now, I can't possibly leave you two alone tonight with Bec. Me and Grandpa are going to the Crocker mansion, and you have to come with us, and you better be on your best behavior!" Caliborn grumbled out, "I don't want to go to your stupid party," while Calliope leaped for joy! "Really? We really get to go to the ball? Gasp, I can't wait! I've never been to a party before!" She bounced up and down, her hood flopping around on her head.

An old man on a hay cart suddenly rode past them, tipping his hat, he said to the little group. "Well now, who wants a ride back to the farm?" The siblings squealed with joy, and leapt into the hay in the back of the cart. Jade smiled, and climbed up next to the man. "Thanks Grandpa, they were getting really rowdy. He chuckled, "From the sound of it, they still are! Extremely so." In the back of the cart, the kids were throwing giant handfuls of grain at each other. "Ptooi!" "HA! Eat hay ugly!" "Shut up Caliborn! Ppppppp" Calliope spat hay out of her mouth, and wiped all around, not paying attention to the road. "Whup, hold on now kiddies!" Grandpa Harley shouted out.

The cart ran over a large bump, and Calliope fell out of the back of the wagon, along with a bunch of hay. "Ahhhh!-pfffff. Ewww, more hay got in my mouth!" the cart stopped, and Jade jumped off and raced behind to check on the little girl. "Calliope! Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself or anything right?" Little hands patted all over the hay covered little girl, when Calliope paled with considerable concern. "My hood! Where'd my hood go?! No no no no, I need my hood!" She buried herself under the hay, desperately attempting to hide her hoodless face. Jade bent down, and picked up the little girl, who now was kicking at her in order to be released. "We have ta find it Jade! We have ta!" Calliope shivered as Jade carried her back to the wagon. After placing her down into the cart once more, she asked "Caliborn, can we use your hood please? I don't know if she can make it back without one." The little boy harrumphed, and said "Fine, it's not like I care! No one wants to see _her_ face anyways." He took off his own red hood, and shoved it into Calliopes face. She looked up a bit, and quickly tied it over her head, trying her best to conceal herself.

If there had been any passerby at the moment, they would have seen the devastating scars that covered the twins' faces.

"Me and Bec will go back later to look or it, okay?" Jade reassured Calliope. She never got that chance to look.

END OF DIVNITY FOUR

DIVINITY FIVE


	2. Divinity Five

DIVINITY FIVE: WHEN WILL I GET TO THE GOOD PART?

Night settled over the village, and the only source of light, could be seen from miles away, emanating from Crocker mansion. Carriages and buggies arrived full of rich and haughty nobles, and representatives of companies and schools. Catering and services arrived in the back, while stable hands took the drivers and carts to the side barn where they would wait until the end of the party. Everyone, down to the lowliest servant of the household was adorned in a colorful costume for the event. Jane Crocker stepped down the giant flight of stairs, in a beautiful Brown and green dress, to greet guests at the doors.

Rose arrived with the Strider "Brothers". Dave and Dirk weren't really brothers, but everyone called them that none the less. "Dude, those pants are so gay. Look at them poof man." Rose sighed, expecting she would have to intervene again, seeing as how their guardians never were able to really resolve any of their fights. Her mother and their REAL brothers, Bro SR. and Bro Jr. arrived behind them. Dirk steeled his gaze, and lowered his shades just enough to glare at Dave with his Orange pigmented eyes. "Oh yeah, well your hood looks like a condom when you put it on." Dave pulled his hood off the second Dirk mentioned it, and grimaced. Before he could retort, Jane arrived before them, and greeted them happily. "Dirk, Dave, Rose! I'm so glad you all could make it here!" normally, she would have embraced them in a small and simple hug, but traded that for a handshake this time. Dirk looked a little disappointed that he didn't get his usual Crocker squeeze, but Jane was already bowing before their parents. "Madame Lalonde, Mr. Striders, it is my pleasure to greet you for the Annual Crocker ball! My mother and father are waiting over in the foyer, and there is catering on the east-"She was interrupted abruptly by a lady who strikingly resembled Rose's mother. Madame Lalonde went up to her right away, and looked very happy. "Everyone, may I introduce my dearest sister, Rosa." The lady smiled, and said to her. "Oh Roxanne, it is good to see you again. Thank you once more for looking after Roxy dear."

Dave stared in amazement. He whispered to Dirk "So that's Roxy's mom? Wow, she's pretty hot." Dirk made a face at him, and frowned. "Dude, what are you doing. That's my best friends Mom Dave. She's like, twenty years older than you Dave." Nonetheless, when Rosa Lalonde walked by, and blinked at the Striders, they both couldn't help but blush bright red as a ripe tomato.

Meanwhile, the remaining Lalonde was helping in the back to deliver several Cakes from the town's nicest bakery. Rumor had it that the bakery was associated with Corker, and that's why they were one of the few small businesses left standing when the Crockers moved into the village. But of course, Roxy had only heard these rumors from rambling drunkards in the bar. She had only lived in the town for one year, and could say nothing about the town's history. That area was more of her cousin Rose's area. Besides, John was a really nice kid! He was also carrying the majority of this choice cake into the dining hall. And his Dad was totes hot. So was Janeys! There were too many hot Dads in this town, she thought to herself.

John wasn't exactly enjoying himself. He loved his Dad, but he never wanted to get into the Cake making business, or the side harlequin figurine business he ran on the side. Gods know how he made any amount of boon bucks like that. What he REALLY wanted to do, was to walk in his Nannas shoes, and become the greatest prankster ever! And those were some giant, floppy, rotten banana peel concealing shoes to fill. "Hey, careful now John!" Roxy called out to him from the other side of the massive cake. It was starting to tip towards, him, and he stabilized it before any of its frosty flowers or edible beads could possibly fall off.

Finally, they made it inside, and set the luxurious cake on a table. John wiped his forehead, and took a quick seat in a chair. "Phew! If only I could be like the Heir of Void right now man. I would have carried that cake with one finger!" He recalled one of the many stories that told of the Heir of Voids strength. He had lifted mountains and mansions with one hand each. Roxy guffawed, and slapped her knee. " HAHAHAh! Nice one John! You, being as strong as the Heir of Void? Keep dreamin'!" John stood up, and started to say in a loud voice "How dare you disrespect my honouuuuuurrr!" Roxy did the same right back to him, and made a ridiculous pose, "I will do whatever I waaaaaaaant!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

This continued for about five minutes, as they continued to strike different combinations and flex their muscles. Jake had been right behind them, taking on another miscellaneous job at the Crocker Mansion, bringing in gifts from the guests carriages. He watched the duo in their battle of ridiculous poses, full of interest. All were wondering, who would win this duel? No one truly wins in war, especially war that consists of two teenagers pretending to know martial arts. While no one was watching, a mysterious shadowy figure snuck in through the open back door, slipping past the chefs and guards posted around. A breeze chilled Jakes back, and he whipped his head around, and saw the back door open. When he moved to close it, he saw a storm moving towards the mansion. Jake thought to himself, "Golly gee, I feel pretty darn bad for any poor soul that wanders into the party late!"

The Harley's were a very respectable family, despite the villages usual views of them. Those views consisted of a teenage girl and a really old man working in the fields day in and day out. Mr. Harley had many bags of money, and most wondered why he didn't hire any servants to do the job. When asked he would reply with a sly grin on his face, and say in a booming and inspirational voice, "Because, you young hooligan, adventure is not held indoors stuck in a tiny office, where the sun does not shine, nor can you feel chilling winds on you back! No, adventure is found in the soul's of working men, and their beautiful granddaughters as well!" He would look magnificent as he said this, as if he were one of the old heroes of yore. Young men and woman would be inspired! Most of the time. Part of the time? Some of the times. They would scoff, and go on their way, convinced he was a crazy old fool.

Still, when he stepped out of his carriage clad in an emerald green suit, he certainly looked the part of an old eccentric billionaire. And his Grand Daughter Jade Harley looked none the less radiant in an elegant black and white dress. The twins rustled in the back, and stumbled out of the carriage. Calliope stood up, and started to dust her new hood and cute black and green dress off, while her brother sprang up in a little red tuxedo and started to push her back down, but she had already came up peeking behind Jades dress. She stared in childlike awe and wonder at the millions of well-dressed people entering the ball in wonderful costumes. Jade smiled, and patted her forward into the building. "Hey Dave! Looks like the Striders have succeeded in not destroying another expensive family vase for once." Jade said as she greeted her awaiting friends inside.


End file.
